Time:Re-Do
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: If you had a Chance to Re-Do something, would you take it?, "Don't close your eyes", "I Forgot what time it is. So let us start again, from the very first time".[6]
1. Chapter 1 A Chance More

I've taken down the previous version of this fic, I've been replacing a lot of my fics and all, I wasn't very happy with the fic and where it was going, "Stay, Now and Then" so I'm gonna replace it, take down all the chapters and replace them, Don't worry though, this will still be a time travel story.

But...maybe more on the 'Feels' XD

Pretty short first chapter, sorry about that!

* * *

_**Rated: T**_

_**Language, and Adult-ish situations.**_

_**Genre: **_

_**Angst, Drama, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort and Maybe Romance.**_

* * *

_I Sincerely Apologize for Any and All Mistakes I might make!_

* * *

_"If You had the Chance to Re-Do something. Would you Take it?"_

* * *

**Chapter: A Chance More**

_Drip, Drop_

_Drip, Drop_

The sound of water hitting the cement floor resonated throughout the city.

the clouds were a dull grey, the sky roared with thunder.

Amber Golden eyes Were glossy and puffy.

"No", The amber eyed figure dropped to her knees, the rain drenched figure reached out to touch the still, lifeless body drenched and half nude on the cement floor.

_Drop, Drop _

"Why?", the voice quivered

The distant cries and screams of girls sounded so muddled in the amber eyed girl's ears, her eyes ever so fixated on the raven haired figure's lifeless body.

"Why?"

"Ricchan!"

"Mio-chan! Oh God!"

"Someone call 911!"

"Ricchan, Ricchan!

"AHHHH!", a petite Kohai dropped to her knees by her chocolate brown eyed senpai, she screamed in agony of the sudden loss of a certain senpai.

"Azusa, Don't look!", The Chocolate brown eyed senpai whimpered as she held her kohai close to her chest, tears escaping her own eyes

"Yui-senpai, Mio-senpai's not breathing!", Azusa cried.

"Ricchan, Get up, Please, get up!", a blonde ran to the Drummer's drenched figure and hugged her from behind.

The drummer's eyes remained dull and...empty, tears leaked from her eyes.

'I couldn't protect you, I wasn't fast enough'

"Ritsu!", The Blonde yelled out more loudly, she tried to lift the kneeling Ritsu.

Yui held Azusa tightly.

Azusa dialed the emergency number, she shakingly brought the touch screen to her ear, as soon as the emergency lady answered, Azusa began to scream into the phone frantically.

'They violated and hurt you.'

"Ritsu, Get up!"

'Mio'

the lifeless drenched figure sprawled out half naked on the cement floor was none other than a certain bassist. someone Ritsu loved dearly, Ritsu's childhood friend, Mio Akiyama.

Ritsu breathed shallowly, she held a strangely empty expression, tears ran down her cheeks.

'Today wasn't supposed to be like this'

Amber eyes slowly looked up, Blue, Red and white lights flashing in the distance, they coming closer, but it wouldn't bring help, it wouldn't change what's happened, it wouldn't bring Mio back.

Mio was dead.

It all started out like any other day...Walking home together from school.

then a group of thugs came, and it all went down hill from there.

they beat Ritsu unconscious and had their way with Mio.

no one was there to stop it.

Ritsu only awoken at the sound of a pistol going off and a slightly gasp, Amber eyes only opened to see a nightmare.

Ritsu was too into her thoughts to notice, she looked on to nothing in particular, all of a sudden, the droplets of cool water were becoming more and more seeable, almost as if you could reach out and touch the water droplets that dropped all around.

and Ritsu did just that, she reached out, she pointed out her index finger and touched a droplet, the droplet remained what it was, a droplet, it just rolled around Ritsu's index finger.

The tawny haired teen breathed slowly.

'We argued just before'

Ritsu bit her bottom lip, remembering all the mean things she said, this last fight was like no other, it got serious, Mio's last words to her being...

_'I Hate you!'_

Ritsu pushed Mio to hard this time.

Over something so small.

'I Hate me', Ritsu's lips quivered, fresh tears ran down her cheeks.

all of the amber eyed teen's surroundings came to a sudden halt, even the dropt lets.

_"What I would give for another chance to tell you, to fix this, all of this"_

Ritsu looked up, her heart aching in her chest, the remaining droplets that stood frozen in time just around Ritsu, were moved with Ritsu's sudden motion.

"What the?", the Tainaka looked around, everything was still, the still locked arms of the blonde was still around her, and Mio's body was being looked at by the frowning Policemen, everyone was drenched in rain. Turning back, Yui Cradled the obviously hurt Kohai.

_Clank!_

The sound of a echoing metal noise caught Ritsu's attention, causing Ritsu to turn to the source of the noise...It was...

Before Ritsu could make out what she saw, A sudden flash had Ritsu shielding her own eyes from the brightness of the light.

_Meow_

The Mewling of a cat made Ritsu open her eyes...Amber eyes widened.

"What?"

Ritsu's mouth went a gape, she dropped her arms to her sides, she looked on as if she had seen a ghost.

"Where am I?"

The cat purred and rubbed itself against Ritsu's leg, the teen huffed and quickly got up to her feet, she looked around, it was sunny, Ritsu's lips quivered, she brought her wrist up for her to see the time, but her watch had stopped moving at, 3:15...the same time Mio and here were held up...

none of this was making sense all of a sudden.

Mio should be on the floor just across from her, Mugi should still be hugging her, the police, Yui and Azusa-

"Acck!", Ritsu's head began to ache all of a sudden, it was like a shock of pain that shot through her head, but just as she was remembering what had happened, a realization hit Ritsu.

"Wait!-" 'Mio!?', Ritsu's head snapped towards the schools direction, she wasn't sure what had happened, but at the moment something told her that Mio was okay, Ritsu sped off quickly, she ran through the empty streets quickly, her legs began to burn, even though it was sunny and warm outside, she was still drenched in what she swore was rain water.

the teen panted and huffed heavily as she ran, her legs wanting to give out from under her, but she didn't want to stop, Ritsu stumbled a few times, she tripped and hit the floor hard, earning scrapes and small cuts, but she didn't care, she just got up and ran, she sprinted faster and harder when the school came into view, she was frantic.

'What's going on, My body's just moving on it's own!'.

sprinting through the gates of the school, Ritsu ran inside and she kept running, her head snapping in the direction of the club room's stairs.

"Hey, no running!", the voice of a familiar sensei yelled out to Ritsu, but Ritsu ignored and made a B-line to the stairs.

_Stomp_

_Stomp_

_Stomp Stomp!_

_Thud!_

The commotion made all those whom were in the club room turn their heads.

Ritsu hit the floor, she huffed and panted loudly, she gritted her teeth trying to catch her breath, she was sweating.

"R-Ritsu!", Mugi gasped as she dropped the tea cup, it shattered on the floor.

Ritsu looked up, sweat ran down her forehead and cheeks, dripping off her chin, her amber eyes ignored everything else, they quickly drifted to the bassist whom wore a horrified look

'Mio'

Steel grey eyes were locked on the Tainaka's roughened up figure.

"Ritsu! Ritsu what happened to you!", Mio stood up from her chair, her seat falling to the floor, she ran to her childhood friend.

Ritsu's facial features softened, she stood up, slightly limp, she smiled at Mio, "I Don't know", Ritsu's smile had turned into an all out toothy grin, tears ran down her cheeks.

Mio stopped in her tracks.

Mugi wore a confused expression as she held her hands over her mouth.

Both girls were equally as horrified as they were also perplexed.

Mio clenched her fists, her shoulders shook, she moved forwards, picking up her pace, just in arms reach, Mio brought the ruffled up teen into a bone crushing hug, "baka, You have a lot of explaining to do!", Mio sobbed slightly.

Ritsu brought her arms up, she hugged Mio just as hard, she shivered, 'I never thought i'd be able to do this again', tears ran down her cheeks more, she leaned her body against Mio's.

_Stomp Stomp Stomp_

Frantic shuffling was heard coming up the stairs towards the club, the door remained open.

and three figures popped in.

"Ritsu-senpai/Ricchan!", Yui and Azusa both gasped.

"What the-?!", Sawako gasped.

_'Mio, I don't know what happened, you'd think I'm crazy if I told you. so I won't'_

* * *

_"Such a fortunate Fate"_

* * *

Whale, Uh, here's a chapter!

Things have been changed, the plot's changed too...well, just a bit

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2 Anxious-ness

Here's chapter Two!

I Hope this Re-boot's better than the first version, honestly, I really disliked the other version XD

* * *

_**Rated: T**_

_**Language, and Adult-ish Situations**_

_**Genre:**_

_**Angst, Drama, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort and Maybe Romance**_

* * *

_I Sincerely Apologize for any type of mistakes I might make!_

* * *

_"There's always a Little Emotion behind every 'I Don't Care'"_

* * *

_**Chapter: Anxious-ness**_

"O-Ouch!", Ritsu hissed lightly.

"Geez, Ritsu-kun, who did this to you?", a tall raven haired man asked, he was quiet curious.

"I-It, It doesn't matter, Akiyama-san", Ritsu said slightly sluggish, her cheek was swollen and purple, her eye on that side also became slightly discolored, as if a black eye was starting to set in.

"Ricchan, tell us what happened.", a woman that resembled a certain Bassist came into the room with ice packs.

Ritsu shook her head, then hisses, her back ached. "It's okay, really", the Tainaka stood up from the bed, she huffed.

"Ritsu! It's not okay, who did this to you!", Mio clenched her fists, she was obviously bothered by the fact that Ritsu wasn't revealing anything.

The Amber eyed girl shrugged, she looked away.

'It hurts still'

Something about seeing the bassist made her feel pain inside her heart. It hurt so much, the thought that something like that had happened, wait...did it even happen, was it even real?-

'Of course it's not real, Mio's still here, but something feels off'

"It felt so real", Ritsu said softly.

"What did, Ritsu-kun?", Mr. Akiyama stood up and clenched his fists tightly, "Did whoever do this to you do something more? did they-"

Ritsu's shoulders flinched slightly, 'Damn it, I spoke my mind'

"No, it...", Ritsu sighed out, 'They just beat me...so does this mean that what happened really did happen?', "They just beat me, listen, thank you for taking a look at me."

Mrs. Akiyama's eyebrows furrowed, she didn't want to let the subject go, "Who's they? Ritsu tell us, we can-"

"Drop it please, I'm grateful for your concerns, But it doesn't matter any more, I didn't even get a good look at them", Ritsu held a frown.

Mio wasn't buying it, she gritted her teeth, something about seeing her best friend like this, made her blood boil, she didn't like the fact that something like this had happened to her.

"Ritsu-"

"Mio, please.", Ritsu's amber eyes couldn't meet Mio's eyes, "I Should be leaving, My mom's so gonna kill me when he finds out about this-"

"Stay then, We'll call her and tell her that you'll be staying over, plus I really want to make sure you're okay, I'm still not certain if you have a concussion", Mr. Akiyama said.

Mio frowned, she bit the inside of her cheek, "Stay, Ritsu, please."

Ritsu shivered, "O-Ok"

Something about having the bassist still didn't fill that void that had been set inside her chest when Mio had been killed, 'Wait, she's not dead, why do I keep saying that, this all feels so, unreal.'

'Shouldn't I be happy? Should- Gahhh, stop thinking', Ritsu sighed out, 'Let me live in this moment', the Tainaka hoped that it wasn't some crazy dream, but something about her real injuries made her think that all this, was somehow linked with what had happened before she opened her eyes in the middle of the street she swore she saw her best friend die at.

'Let me live in Now'

Mio's parents both sighed out.

"Alright, Ritsu-kun, Me and Yume will be on our way to get some of your clothing, You should bathe while we're out"

Ritsu nodded silently.

"Mio, keep an eye on her while me and Your father go to her house", Yume said softly as she gave Mio a soft look.

"Okay, Mommy", Mio's cheeks brightened lightly at the fact that she said 'Mommy' instead of just 'Mom'

Ritsu remained quiet, she was in thought.

both of Mio's parents walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Mio released a long sighed, slowly she turned to Ritsu.

Ritsu's eyes met hers all of a sudden, she opened her mouth, "I'm sorry Mio"

Mio's eyebrow went up, "For what, Ritsu?", Mio slowly walked towards Ritsu.

Ritsu hummed, "For the Mugi thing...You know, um-", her cheeks went reddish.

the ravenette hummed, her facial expression was that of questions, "What are you talking about?"

"E-Eh? What...-". 'Wait a minute...', Ritsu brought her wrist up to check the time...it was still frozen.

"Ritsu?"

"Mio?"

Mio stopped just in front of the perplexed Tawny haired teen, "What's wrong?"

steel grey eyes searched Golden Honey

"What's the date?"

Mio softened her facial features, "It's Tuesday-"

"Tuesday!?", Ritsu gasped out then she winced as the headache from early attacked her once more.

Mio reacted fast and took hold of Ritsu from the shoulders.

Ritsu groaned and held her head.

"Ritsu, are you okay!", Mio panicked slightly, she lead Ritsu to the bed and sat her down.

'Tuesday!, as in...it hasn't happened yet? wait so-'. "Ackk!", Ritsu gritted her teeth

Mio frowned, "Ritsu, what's wrong? Tell me-"

"Shh, don't talk please, give me a minute", Ritsu groaned, 'It hasn't happened yet...but who's to say it will'

Amber eyes snapped open, 'What if it does...but it doesn't explain what's happening to me...'

'Ritsu', Mio looked on with worry.

'The last thing we did was fight...if this does happen, then Mio still runs the risk of-...no, not this time, i'll stop all of it from happening'

_'I hate you!'_, Mio's final words to her before the men attacked them...

it ran through her head.

'I hate me too', Ritsu felt tears gather in her eyes, she blinked them away and looked up, she straightened her face.

"Mio?"

Mio hummed and looked at Ritsu, Ritsu turned to face Mio.

"Ritsu?"

"Mio, thank you for everything, I'm glad I met you. I swear I'll do right by you from now on", Ritsu spoke sincerely, no hesitation in her voice.

Mio was taken aback, she blushed, "R-Ritsu-"

"I know I goof off a lot, I mess up here and there, But I promise I'll always do right by you at the end of the day"

the Akiyama's cheeks burned, she felt her heart skip, "Wh-What's this all of a sudden?"

"it won't make sense", Ritsu looked at Mio with a sad face, "I'm glad you've been by my side up until now, Mio. I just feel the need to be a better me for you"

Mio swallowed nervously, she nervously fiddled with her thumbs, her heart raced, "Ritsu...Thank you"

Ritsu smiled and shifted closer, she opened her arms, Mio allowed a small smile to curl her lips, she leaned forwards and hugged Ritsu.

Ritsu shut her eyes, she sighed contently, Mio was safe, alive and in her arms, 'I won't let whatever happened, happen again, I don't know if kami-sama was listening, but I swear I won't let this chance slip by'

"I Love you, Mio", Ritsu said.

Mio's eyes snapped open, she shifted in Ritsu's arms and looked up, her face red as an apple, her eyes filled with an unknown emotion, Ritsu grinned, "I couldn't have asked for a better Best friend."

'So, she meant it 'that' way', Mio smiled half heartedly, "I-I L-Love you too, Ritsu. You're an amazing best friend"

both teens stared at each other for mere moments, before a sudden knock made the girls separate.

"I have Ricchan's clothing, did she get out the shower?"

Ritsu chuckled sheepishly, she got up from the bed , "Uh, i'll get in now!"

Mio smiled, she couldn't stop smiling, "Get in the shower baka, I'll set you some clothes outside of the shower"

"Thanks, Mio"

'I have to learn to appreciate her more, to show her that she matter a lot to me'

"No Problem, Ritsu, now go shower"

* * *

Ritsu hissed softly, the water cleaned her buts and scrapes further, she groaned, "Damn it"

'I got to figure this out'

* * *

**_Flash back_**

_'Meet me in the Light Music club room after school, I'll be waiting.'_

_Ritsu hummed as she read the glittered pink letter, no doubt she knew what it really was...it was clearly a love letter._

_"Woah"_

_"Ritsu?", Mio's voice filled her ear._

_Ritsu jumped, she was startled, she dropped her shoes into the shoe locker and shut the door quickly, she turned to face Mio, she wore a blush and a nervous smile, "Heya, Mio. what's up?"_

_Mio's eye brow cocked up curiously, almost more like, suspiciously, "I should be asking you that", the busty ravenette crossed her arms over her chest._

_Ritsu shook her head, "N-nothing's up, I don't know what you're talking about", Ritsu scoffed._

_Mio narrowed her eyes, "Oookay then...well, don't forget, we have clean up duty today after school so we can't make club"_

_Ritsu swallowed nervously and nodded, "O-ok"_

_"I'll go tell the other girls."_

_Ritsu merely nodded._

_Mio sighed out, 'I'll ask more later, she's acting weird.'_

_with that, Mio shut her own shoe locker and walked off._

_Ritsu sighed out when Mio was out of sight, she then brought the crumbled later up to her field of vision, she sighed out once more, 'wonder who it is'_

**_Time Skip, after school._**

_"Sorry, Mio", Ritsu chuckled nervously, she knew that Mio would give her an earful for ditching cleaning duty._

_But the curiosity as to who the letter writer was, was really eating away at her, she couldn't even focus right in class._

_'Wonder if she's cute', Ritsu blushed at the thought that it was an attractive girl, well, that it might be, 'Hope she is', Ritsu smirked slyly at the thought._

_at this point, Ritsu came to the conclusion that she was gay, she liked girls, and her mother and brother both knew, none gave her crap about it, they just accepted it._

_walking up the stairs, Ritsu felt the anxiety go up, her ehart thumped faster and faster as she got closer and closer to the clubroom's door._

_'wait a minute', Ritsu paused just as she touched the clubroom door's handle, 'Why the clubroom?'_

_the thought really rung in her head._

_Ritsu shook her head, 'Maybe she thought it'd be a good place to talk?'_

_'No matter, I'll just go in'_

_with that, the teen slide the door open, stepping in, she closed the door behind her, she took a deep breath and turned around, she took a few steps and then she choked._

_'Mugi!?'_

_Mugi hummed at the sight of the drummer._

_'No wait!, It's got to be a mistake!'_

_Ritsu swallowed her saliva and looked at the Pianist, the blonde stood by the window, her blue eyes looked at the drummer with questioning eyes._

_"Uh, Hey, Muggs. Uh, what are doing here? Didn't Mio tell you and the others we had clean up duty today?", Ritsu spoke nervously._

_Mugi looked away, her blue eyes looked out the window, her cheeks were tainted pink._

_"well, I was hoping to meet someone here today"_

_Ritsu's eyes widened, her mouth hung a gape._

_"M-Mugi?-"_

_"You say you two had clean up duty, yet here you are", Mugi said, she turned slowly to the shell shocked Drummer._

_Ritsu picked up her mouth, she swallowed, "Uh, Well uh...I uh-"_

_"I kinda knew you'd ditch it anyways, knowing you, the curiosity about the letter ate away at you. I knew you wouldn't stand me up"_

_Ritsu's mouth opened again, "M-M-Mugi, I-it's you? You're the writer?", Ritsu took the letter out and showed it to Mugi._

_The blonde brought a hand up, she tucked a few loose strands of Her blond hair to the back of her ear, she nodded, "Y-Yes, I wrote it"_

_Ritsu's heart thundered in her chest, 'Mugi', "W-Why? I-I mean, like...uh, You didn't come off like that"_

_"Like what"_

_"Well, interested in girls"_

_Mugi shrugged, "I never thought that way either...it just sorta happened", Mugi blushed._

_Ritsu's eyes scanned over Mugi's nervous figure._

_'Is she serious?'_

_"Mugi", Ritsu's eyes softened, she began to walk over to the blonde, "What made you look at me like that?"_

_Mugi looked up to meet Ritsu's confused gaze._

_Ritsu stopped just in front of the blond._

_Blue eyes scanned over the drummer's facial features._

_"I'm sure my letter gave you the answer in detail, no?"_

_Ritsu blushed, thinking back on the letter, the letter was certainly in detail, and it surprised her that it was Mugi whom had written that letter._

_It truly was a letter of confession._

_Ritsu parted her lips slightly, she wanted to speak, but she didn't know what to say._

_"I became infatuated with you, I don't know...I just began to see you differently, I-", Mugi's eyes teared up._

_Ritsu saw the blonde's eye tear up, she clenched her fists, she sighed out, her own cheeks flushing._

_'Mugi's pretty, no, she's beautiful. Mugi's sweet and Kind, I can try and give it a shot'_

_"Mugi, don't cry"_

_Mugi's lips quivered, "I'm sorry, Ricchan, I shouldn't have crossed that line, I should've just ignored my feelings, I was so scared that i'd ruin our band, that i'd-"_

_"It's okay, Mugi. Really, It's okay. Please don't cry.", Ritsu's gaze softened, she let go of the letter, it landed softly on the floor, she got closer, taking hold of the crying Blonde's face, her thumb caressing the pianist's tear staining cheeks, "Gosh, You still beautiful, even when you cry"_

_Mugi felt her heart skip she blushed, her tears ran down her cheeks, "R-Ricchan"_

_"You're always so beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls I had the pleasure of meeting."_

_"Ritsu?", Mugi whimpered softly._

_Ritsu smiled softly, "I'm not sure how to go about dating and all, I mean, I never thought you'd see me like that, and I never had any romantic thoughts about you, so i'll be at a loss for a bit, but It's okay, I'll cope and i'll get used to 'Us', i'm sure."_

_Mugi's ocean blue eyes widened, she pursed her lips and then gave the drummer a bright grin though the tears._

_Ritsu returned the grin, "take care of me, Mugi"_

_Mugi softened her facial features and nodded, "Take care of me too"_

_"Hai"_

_with that, the setting sun's rays shun brightly at them, Mugi's eyes searched Ritsu's, Ritsu smirked, she was full of confidence. Ritsu dropped her hands, she rested them on the pianist's hips, Mugi shivered at the drummer's touch, Mugi's eyes were half lidded, she brought her hands up to Ritsu's shoulders, slowly both girls began to lean in, Ritsu closed her eyes, Mugi followed, slowly their lips drew near, until finally, they met._

_it was like a shock of electricity shot through their bodies, Mugi brought her hands to the drummer's cheeks, she held Ritsu's face softly in her hands, their lips moving against each others._

_Ritsu slowly slid her hands to the blond's back, 'Can't believe it'_

_both teens were getting slightly hot, but a sudden noise caught both their attentions, both pulled away and turned to a certain Bassist and Kohai looking at them in what was obvious shock, well, on the kohai's side it was, but on Mio...obvious hurt._

_Ritsu tensed up._

_Mugi blushed heavily._

_both girls let each other go and tried to explain themselves._

_"U-Uh, Mio, Azusa", Ritsu spoke nervously. "U-Um, uh we, we were just-"_

_"I hate you!", Mio yelled out all of a sudden, tears ran down her cheeks._

_Azusa and Mugi both gasped out, Ritsu's face contorted into one of annoyance._

_"What? For what? What did I do?", Ritsu yelled back._

_Mio glared dagger at the drummer._

_'You're so stupid! so dense! I hate you!', So many thoughts ran through the ravenette's head, she gritted her teeth._

_"I hate you", Mio yelled out once again._

_Ritsu frowned, "For what? Geez Mio, it's stuff like this that makes me wonder why I bother with you anymore"_

_An obvious chord was struck in the bassist._

_"All you ever do is scold me, yell at me, get mad at me!, You never say anything good to me, these days!", Ritsu barked out._

_**"I Don't care",** Mio whispered._

_Mio's heart broke, she bit her bottom lip, and turned away, dropping her bag, she ran out of the club room._

_Ritsu instantly felt bad, 'oh no!', "Wait! MIO!", Ritsu left the girls and ran after the girl._

_Mugi and Azusa were both dumbfounded, both followed._

_"Mio!"_

_'I hate you!'_

**_End flash_ back**

* * *

Ritsu got out of the shower and dried herself, her mind wondering off to the blonde, "Mugi feels that way"

'But who's to say I'm not wrong, I could be for all I know'

Ritsu was then hit with another thought, 'Why did Mio react that way?'

the Tainaka got dresses, she walked out of the bathroom, Mio was laying on her bed, headphones in, she was lost in the world of music.

Ritsu shut the bathroom lights off, and walked towards the bed, she sighed and crawled into the bed, Mio remained still.

'I feel this incredible urge to just hold her in my arms, I can't lose her'

Ritsu frowned and did what her body told her to do, she slowly wrapped her arms around the bassist's body.

Mio hummed and shifted slightly, but Ritsu held her in place.

'R-Ritsu', Mio's face began to heat up, she reached up and pulled her head phones out of her ears, she sighed, "Ritsu what's wrong"

Ritsu held Mio tightly in her arms, she spooned her. "Can I- can we, stay like this?"

Mio, not turning around, nodded, "Yeah, we can"

The drummer smiled lightly and leaned into the bassist's hair, she felt Mio's shiver a bit, she let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny, Baka"

"Nothing, Mio, Nothing."

"Baka"

'We'll see how tomorrow goes, if I get the letter, I have to avoid it somehow, I have to stay for the clean up duty.'

* * *

with that, the hours flew by, and the time to sleep came, Mio slept In Ritsu's arms that night, But Ritsu...Ritsu couldn't sleep, she was too anxious, she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders...she felt her World, Mio's world, weigh heavily upon her.

Ritsu anxiously waited for tomorrow.

_"We'll start again, with this Re-start"_

* * *

_"Sometimes it takes loss to finally see what you have in front of you"_

* * *

Sooooo, um, whale, hope it's good so far.

This was a slightly longer chapter.

* * *

_**Replies to reviews:**_

_RitsuAmberEyes: here are your five answers, 1: Yep, and well, I really didn't just wait for the up-coming chapters, Ritsu will still suffer, like a lot...like things'll get a bit trivial as things progress. 2: Omg XD Maybe I should have. 3:Nope, and oh really, I'll go check it out. 4:No, It was just some random cat XD, 5: Thanks!_

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed!

Comments, Critiques and other random stuff is okay!

* * *

Till next chapter


End file.
